


To Make a Hawke Smile

by ClassicTrekker



Category: Airwolf
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicTrekker/pseuds/ClassicTrekker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin goes to drastic lengths to get Hawke to smile--what will her decision do to their friendship??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N--This is another “Airwolf-ized” version of a NettieC story—Smile! (2013). I just thought it fit so well with Hawke that I asked her permission to borrow it, and I hope I'll do the original justice. Hawke and Cait aren't together in the beginning of the story, which takes place a few weeks after the S3 episode And a Child Shall Lead.

_To Make a Hawke Smile_

 

 

 _Disclaimer—_ Don't own anything, as per usual.

 

 

 **A/N:** This is another “Airwolf-ized” version of a NettieC story— _Smile!_ (2013). I just thought it fit so well with Hawke that I asked her permission to borrow it, and I hope I'll do the original justice. Hawke and Cait aren't together in the beginning of the story, which takes place a few weeks after the S3 episode _And a Child Shall Lead._ Enjoy, and please, if you like it, review

 

 

 

“Smile, Mr. Hawke!”

 

 

“String, can't you smile...once??”

 

 

“I'm sure there's a good smile in there, Mr. Hawke...now, let's see it.” 

 

 

 _I'm not sure who I want to deck more,_ Stringfellow Hawke said to himself angrily as the photographer from the _Van Nuys Gazette_ continued to work, _Caitlin, or this photographer. Wait...I'd never hurt Cait...besides, if I did, she could kick my ass...so I suppose the photographer wins by default. But, I suppose, it's my own fault._ He remembered the incident earlier this morning—he'd been walking across the street from a coffee shop, with doughnuts for Dom and Caitlin, when he'd heard a mother scream—her baby's stroller had rolled right into oncoming traffic, and there was a truck headed straight for it. Acting without thinking, Hawke had dropped the bags in his hand and run to grab the stroller, pulling it off to the side just seconds before the truck would have hit it. He returned the stroller to the anxious mother, who thanked him profusely, and offered to pay to replace the doughnuts he'd been carrying. Hawke accepted and thought that would be the end of it, until the woman and her baby showed up at the hangar, along with the newspaper photographer.

 

 

Hawke had grumbled something about needing to do a check ride, but Dom was adamant. “It's good publicity, String,” he said, knowing Santini Air needed all the press they could get. “So help me out, willya??” Reluctantly, Hawke had agreed—at the expense of a stack of paperwork that he needed to get finished before the weekend. _But thanks to this fiasco, I'll be lucky to finish it by 2013,_ Hawke grumbled to himself.

 

 

Three hours later, Hawke was headed back to Dom's small office to get as much done as he could before the hangar closed, and Dom took him back to the cabin for the weekend.

 

 

“Uh-oh,” Caitlin O'Shannessy said as she walked up to him. “You look upset. C'mon...the shoot wasn't that bad, was it??” Caitlin knew she was being facetious, at best—it had taken almost five hours altogether to get the 'money shot,' as the photographer had called it...and both Dom and Cait knew that Hawke was extremely frustrated at the length of time the shoot had taken. “Anything I can do to help?” Caitlin asked, startling Hawke.

 

 

“Yeah,” Hawke replied, grouchily. “Stop telling me to smile.”

 

 

“But you look _good_ when you smile, String,” Caitlin sassed back at him, hoping to lift his mood. _Even Bobby thinks so,_ she thought to herself, remembering Bobby Phelps' comment from a few weeks previous.

 

 

“ _I do not!!”_ Hawke insisted, but Caitlin thought she saw a grin teasing the corner of Hawke's mouth.

 

 

“Are you _sure_ there's nothing I can do for ya, String?” Caitlin called out just before Hawke closed the office door.

 

 

“Yeah,” Hawke said, “be in my bed naked.” He slammed the office door behind him, anxious to get busy with the paperwork.

 

 

 _WHAT DID HE SAY??_ Caitlin asked herself, startled. Their relationship, at least, the one Caitlin wished they had, was on rocky footing to say the very least. She recalled inviting String to her apartment a few days after Bobby and his father had been rescued—she was going to cook him dinner, and she had put on her most alluring lingerie underneath her tightest, softest jeans and the red T-shirt she knew Hawke couldn't resist. She had asked Dom if she could leave early, and then come back and pick String up—and when she explained why, Dom had readily agreed, telling Caitlin she could fly Hawke back to the cabin when they were finished, if she wanted to. Unfortunately, just before she left to go home and get everything ready, a client came in needing an emergency charter flight, and Caitlin was forced to take it. By the time she got back, String and Dom were both long gone. Then, a few days later, Dom invited Cait and Hawke to his house for dinner—Dom noticed Hawke and Cait were touching one another more than he'd ever seen them do, and when he caught Cait trying to steal a kiss and called them on it, rather than face the obvious, Hawke had bolted out the door to his motorcycle, headed for the hangar, and then back to the cabin, alone.

 

 

Still, Caitlin had been hoping to start a _real_ relationship with Hawke, and unless she had _completely_ misinterpreted what Hawke had just said, he felt the same way. She quickly finished up the few things she had left to do before she left for the weekend, then she told Dom what she was planning, and took a helicopter up to the cabin before they did.

 

 

String noticed the helicopter parked a few feet away from the cabin when Dom landed on the dock later that night, but Dom wasn't talking. String glanced at his watch and noticed how late it was, and decided he'd turn in right after a quick dinner. His bad mood had been replaced by a bone-tiredness, and he quickly ate, then put the dishes in the sink to do tomorrow, and headed upstairs.

 

 

When Hawke got to the sleeping loft, the first thing he noticed was the lump in his bed. _She...didn't...did she?_ Hawke asked himself before flipping on the light on the nightstand next to the bed and pulling back the covers—to find Caitlin lying there, stark naked. Hawke couldn't help but smile as she turned and opened her eyes.

 

 

“I knew this would get a smile outta ya,” she said, sighing as Hawke quickly undressed and slid under the covers next to her. “And I—I want to tell you something, String. I—I love you. I have loved you practically since the day I saw you there in Bogan's jail cell.” Caitlin moved closer and kissed Hawke anxiously, but was relieved when she felt Hawke's strong arms encircle her body and pull her closer to him, deepening the kiss until she was sure they would both pass out.

 

 

Finally, Hawke released her from the kiss and pulled back, gazing into her blue-green eyes and seeing the love there. As he rotated her onto her backside, Hawke smiled and said, “Caitlin, I love you, too. More than you'll ever know.”

 

 

“Show me,” Caitlin purred as Hawke moved inside her.  By the time Hawke finished, there was no doubt in Caitlin's mind how much Hawke loved her.

 

 

The next morning when Caitlin woke, she turned and saw Hawke lying next to her, wearing a face-splitting grin—one that he wore all weekend long, and even kept until Monday morning, when he and Caitlin arrived at Santini Air together, both sporting grins that threatened to split their faces in two. When Dom saw them get out of their chopper and kiss, he smiled excitedly himself, glad to see String finally happy.

 

 

**THE END?**


	2. Chap. 2

In the six months since he'd gotten together with Caitlin O'Shannessy, Stringfellow Hawke had been smiling a lot more frequently, and Dom and Cait had both noticed. At least, he'd been smiling a lot more frequently until recently. This particular morning, Caitlin saw Hawke's expression was very somber again when he and Dom got to the hangar. He smiled at Caitlin, though, as she walked out and kissed him good morning.

 

 

“What's wrong, String?” Caitlin asked, noticing that he lost his smile almost immediately after they broke apart from their kiss.

 

 

“It's—it's nothing, Cait,” Hawke said just before he walked away with Dom.

 

 

 _Ouch. That hurts,_ Caitlin said to herself as she walked into the office. _The way String just...brushed me off like that. He hasn't done that in a long time._ Then, she glanced at the calendar on Dom's desk, and the realization for Hawke's mood hit her like a Hellfire missile from Airwolf— _Saint John's birthday. No WONDER he seems so down,_ Caitlin said to herself. _Well,_ she thought as she went to look for Hawke, _I'll just have to help him._

 

 

She found String a few minutes later, working on Dom's old Stearman. She slipped up beside him and gently laid a hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn towards her.

 

 

“String, I—I didn't know...about Saint John,” Caitlin said hesitantly. “I'm—I'm sorry.”

 

 

“It's okay, Cait,” String said as he set down the wrench he'd been using and turned around, wiping his hands on a rag he had there with him, before taking Caitlin in his arms and pulling her close to him. “You didn't know.”

 

 

“But, I _should_ have known, String,” Caitlin said. “I—I should've asked...I just didn't know how.”

 

 

“Well, Cait,” String said after he thought a moment, “Saint John is not a forbidden subject—Dom and I talk about him all the time. I always get a little down today...you understand, don't you??”

 

 

“Yeah, String, I do understand,” Cait replied. “I get the same way around Daddy's birthday...or at least, I did...until recently,” she said, and Hawke understood what she meant. _Her dad's birthday wasn't too long after we got together,_ Hawke said to himself, _so she wasn't as upset by it as she had been._

 

 

“I know, Cait,” Hawke replied. “And, I'm glad I was able to help you that day.”

 

 

“I know,” Cait replied, looking deep into Hawke's steel-blue eyes. “I just—I want to help you the same way.”

 

 

“Thanks, Cait,” Hawke said just before he kissed her.

 

 

“Well! I see String's in a better mood,” Dom said as he walked over to the couple. Cait pulled back from the kiss, embarrassed.

 

 

“Sorry about that, Dom,” Cait said, her cheeks turning a slight pink.

 

 

“Oh, that's okay, Cait,” Dom said, smiling at his younger employee, “I'm just glad you got a smile out of String, y'know?”

 

 

“Yeah,” Caitlin replied as she glanced up at String. “So am I. Now, let's get back to work!!” Hawke and Dom both smiled at Cait as they walked back into the hangar.

 

 

Later that afternoon, Hawke was startled to see the FIRM's white limousine pull up in front of the hangar and Laura, Archangel's prime pilot, step out.

 

 

“Where's Marella?” Hawke demanded as he walked up to Laura.

 

 

“At Knightsbridge,” Laura replied, “and Michael would like all of you to come to Knightsbridge, immediately.”

 

 

“What for?” Hawke demanded, his anger rising slightly.

 

 

“That's for Michael to say,” Laura said mysteriously, effectively ending the conversation. Hawke turned around and stalked back into the hangar, telling Caitlin and Dom that the limo was waiting outside, and Michael wanted them to come to Knightsbridge, but Laura wasn't saying why. They all climbed in the limo, and were soon on their way.

 

 

“String, relax,” Caitlin said, laying her hand on top of Hawke's. “It'll be okay.”

 

 

“I know,” Hawke said, turning and giving Caitlin a small smile. “I just don't like not knowing what's going on, y'know?”

 

 

“Yeah,” Caitlin replied, “I do know. And I understand.”

 

 

“Thanks,” Hawke replied. Dom observed the exchange with a smile on his face. _It is so good that String finally admitted how he feels...and I can already see the effect Cait's havin' on him...and I hope I never_ _ **stop**_ _seein' it!_

 

 

When they were in Michael's office, though, Hawke's mood had decidedly soured again. “String,” Caitlin said as she took hold of his hand, “ _relax._ It'll be fine.” She gave String's hand a reassuring squeeze, and was rewarded when Hawke glanced down and gave her a thin smile.

 

 

“Thanks, Cait,” Hawke replied, and gave her hand a squeeze in return.

 

 

“Hawke, don't worry,” Michael said as he walked over to the trio. “This _isn't_ a mission. This is...well—there's someone here who'd like to say hello.” He buzzed the door to his office open, and Marella walked in with another man—a man Hawke had thought he'd never see again, except in his dreams at night.

 

 

“S—Saint John??  Is it— _really you??_ ” String asked, tears forming in his eyes.

 

 

“Yeah, little brother,” Saint John replied. Upon hearing his voice, String dropped Caitlin's hand without thinking, and ran over to hug his older brother.

 

 

“That seemed rude, don't you think, Cait?” Marella asked.

 

 

“If I didn't know the story, yeah, it would have,” Cait replied. “But, String hasn't seen his brother in _sixteen years._ I'd probably do the same thing in his place.” She smiled at Marella, and Marella smiled back before she walked up to String and Saint John. “By the way, Stringfellow,” Marella said, pushing a manila folder into his hands, “these are test results, including DNA. This _is_ your brother—no doubt about it this time.” Marella recalled two years ago, when the _Schwartzkrieg_ had disguised a man as String's older brother—even doctoring a newspaper to make it appear that Michael and Dom were killed in the raid that freed 'Saint John'—as part of a plot to steal Airwolf and return her to Libya. And, Marella had included notes to explain some of the medical terminology that she knew neither String nor Dom would understand.

 

 

“Saint John,” Hawke said, “There's somebody else here I want you to meet. This is Caitlin O'Shannessy...and she and I are...together,” String concluded, as Saint John gave Caitlin a friendly embrace.

 

 

“It's nice to meet you, Saint John,” Caitlin said, smiling at String's older brother. “I've heard a lot about you from String.”

 

 

“It's a pleasure, Caitlin,” Saint John replied, and Caitlin noticed something. _That smile again,_ she thought to herself as she glanced at String, seeing his face split into the same smile he'd worn the day she'd come up to his cabin six months ago. Caitlin knew there would be some tension between Hawke and Saint John, especially when the subject of where Saint John had been all this time came up, but Cait was sure she'd be able to keep String smiling when that discussion occurred. _I'll do my best,_ she thought to herself as she glanced at String and saw his smile again. _'Cause that smile of his makes him look all the more attractive...if that's humanly possible. And I want to see that smile a lot more often—and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure I do._ String smiled down at Caitlin again, and she knew that everything was right in her world.

 

 

Sure enough, though, a few minutes later when Saint John explained the secret commando unit he'd been commanding ever since he was rescued from the North Vietnamese, Caitlin felt the tension increase in the room exponentially. _But...somethin' seems different,_ she said to herself. _And I think Saint John notices it, too._ When String told Saint John he understood what his older brother had done, and forgave him, Saint John immediately guessed that her being in String's life had been what helped him calm down so quickly, and he thanked Caitlin for whatever she'd done to his younger brother.

 

 

“Well, Saint John,” Caitlin said to him, “it's not that big a mystery, really. I love String...and that makes him happy.”

 

 

“So I see,” Saint John replied, glancing at their joined hands, along with the smiles they both wore. “And, I hope I never _stop_ seeing it!”

 

 

“That makes _two of us,_ Saint John!!” Dom replied. String simply smiled at his older brother again, then smiled at Caitlin when she said, “Don't you worry about that, Saint John...'cause I love String, and I'm not goin' anywhere for a _long time!!_ ” String smiled at Caitlin again, and she made a resolution to herself— _I'm gonna do whatever I have to to make sure and keep him smilin'. 'Cause that smile just makes String that much more attractive...and I don't want him to ever lose that smile again._

 

 

String took Cait to his cabin that night for dinner, and when Caitlin glanced at him as they ate, she was not surprised to see him smile at her again. _When I see him smile like that, I know everything's right in his world...which makes it right in mine,_ she said to herself with an air of satisfaction. _Just the way it should be._ And the next morning when she told Hawke she'd decided she wanted to move into the cabin with him, the smile he wore when he got to the hangar could have lit up the entire airfield for the next three weeks. _Thank heavens,_ Dom said to himself later that evening as he fixed dinner at the cabin. _I never thought I'd see String smilin' like that again, but I love that he's finally seen sense about Cait._ As Dom flew back to the hangar, he pictured the smile on String's face as he left, and Dom felt an enormous sense of relief and happiness about the future.


	3. Chap. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anniversary has Hawke depressed--can Caitlin & Dom help him smile again??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will take place around eight months after Chapter 2. As always, please read, review, and enjoy—robertwnielsen

_Now that we're finally together, I'm worried,_ Caitlin O'Shannessy said to herself one morning as she waited for String to come in from his morning's fishing. _I mean, String's smiling almost constantly now...but things are going too smoothly for us. I mean, **something** has to go wrong at some point, doesn't it??_

 

 

Almost as if in answer to her thoughts, Caitlin saw Hawke walk into the cabin from his morning fishing—but, he wasn't smiling.

 

 

“What's wrong, String?” Caitlin asked as he moved to clean and ice down the morning's catch.

 

 

“It's nothing, Cait,” he replied, giving her a friendly, yet loving kiss on the cheek.

 

 

 _Aha. Right,_ Caitlin said to herself, not believing String. _If you think I believe that, then my friend, you have got **another think coming!!** Something's bothering you, Stringfellow Hawke, and I'm gonna figure out what it is!!!_

 

 

“You sure you're okay, String??” Caitlin asked him later, after they had left the cabin and were headed to Santini Air.

 

 

“Cait, I told you—I'm _fine,_ ” Hawke said, turning towards her sitting in the co-pilot's seat. “Why do you ask?”

 

 

“No reason, String,” Caitlin replied, then continued, “only because _I love you..._ and your mood today has definitely got me worried. Did I do somethin' wrong??” she asked anxiously.

 

 

“Of course not, Cait,” Hawke said, smiling back at her. “I think you know me well enough to know that if you'd done anything wrong, I'd let you know about it. Don't you??”

 

 

“I certainly _hope_ you'd let me know if I'd done somethin' wrong,” Caitlin retorted, but the grin teasing her face made String relax.

 

 

“Of course I would,” Hawke replied as they approached the hangar. Once they'd landed and shut down the chopper, Dom immediately cornered Caitlin.

 

 

“What's eating String this morning, Cait??” Dom demanded.

 

 

“Your guess is as good as mine, Dom,” Caitlin replied. “He's been grousing like that ever since he came back from fishing this morning before we came in. And, he won't tell me what's buggin' him. And that bugs _me._ ”

 

 

“I don't blame you, Cait,” Dom said to her, then went after String. “String! Can I talk to ya for a second??”

 

 

“Sure, Dom,” Hawke replied, turning to face his surrogate father. “What's on your mind??”

 

 

“Nothing much...just wonderin' what's on _your_ mind today. I haven't seen you this serious-looking in a long time. You and Cait aren't havin' problems, are ya??” Dom's tone suddenly turned serious.

 

 

“No, Dom, we're not havin' problems,” Hawke said. “In fact, things between Cait and me couldn't be better. I'm thinkin”— _Oops,_ Hawke said to himself angrily, _I might've said too much. Sure hope Dom doesn't figure out what I was talkin' about._

 

 

 _You were thinkin'—what, String?_ Dom thought to himself. _Of course, I know what I **hope** you're thinkin'...that you're gonna ask Cait to marry you. _

 

 

“What were you thinkin', String?” Dom asked out loud.

 

 

“Nothing, Dom,” Hawke said. “It's nothing...okay?”

 

 

_Aha, right. If you think I believe that, then buddy, you've got **another think coming!!**_ _Something's goin' on in your head, String...and one way or the other, we're gonna figure out what's got you so uptight!!!_

 

 

“Dom?” Caitlin asked later. “You figure out what's buggin' String?”

 

 

“Nope,” Dom said. “He won't talk to me, either. But, I get the sneaking feeling that whatever's buggin' him...somehow, it has to do with you.”

 

 

“With _me?_ ” Caitlin demanded, flabbergasted. “What could I have done??”

 

 

“I dunno, Cait,” Dom said honestly. “That's just the feeling I get. Don't ask me why.”

 

 

“Okay, Dom,” Caitlin said, now just as upset as Hawke.

 

 

 _Swell,_ Dom said to himself later that afternoon. _Now neither one of 'em are talkin' to me...and they're talkin' even less to each other. Way to go, Santini._

 

 

 _Why couldn't you just keep your big nose out of it, Dom?_ Hawke said to himself. _I guess I shouldn't be surprised, though...he loves Cait just like she was his daughter...just like he loves me and Sinj like his own kids. So it makes sense that he'd butt into our problems._

 

 

“Dom?” Hawke asked a few minutes later.

 

 

“Yeah, String?” Dom replied anxiously.

 

 

“I'm—I'm sorry I got so upset before. I—I've just got a lot on my mind, y'know?”

 

 

“Yeah, I know,” Dom replied, “except you won't tell me, or Cait, _what_ you've got on your mind!!  C'mon, String...we just want to help, y'know??”

 

 

“Yeah, Dom,” String said. “I do know.”

 

 

“One more thing, Dom,” String said. “Cait's mom and sister are gonna be coming in a little bit. And I'm headed home. Bring Cait, her mom, and her sister when they get here?”

 

 

“Sure, String,” Dom replied hesitantly.

 

 

Later that afternoon, Caitlin was surprised when her mother and Erin showed up at the hangar.

 

 

“Mom? _Erin? What the heck are you doing here??_ ” Caitlin demanded.

 

 

“Your boyfriend invited us,” Erin replied. “But he wouldn't tell us why. All he said in his letter was that your friend Dom would take us up to Hawke's cabin, later.”

 

 

 _What?_ Caitlin asked herself anxiously. _Why the heck would Hawke do somethin' like this??  Unless...nah...he can't be gonna do **that**...can he??_ Caitlin had thought about being married to Hawke a lot over the past eight months. _There's nothin' more I want than to be Mrs. Stringfellow Hawke. I've wanted that practically since I came back here lookin' for him. I—I think that's **why** I came back here. I was lookin' for String...because I love him. _

 

 

When Dom brought Caitlin, her mother, and her older sister up to the cabin, he was surprised to find Hawke dressed in a suit. “String! What are you so dressed up for??”

 

 

“Nothing special, Dom,” String said. “You want to make dinner?”

 

 

“Sure,” Dom said as he moved into the kitchen.

 

 

“All right, _Mister Hawke,_ ” Caitlin snapped as soon as she walked into the cabin. “Suppose you explain to me why you invited Mom and Erin out here...and, why are you all dressed up like that??”

 

 

“Sorry, Cait,” Hawke replied. “It's a surprise.”

 

 

“You _know I hate surprises,_ ” Caitlin snapped angrily.

 

 

 _Uh-oh,_ String said to himself anxiously. “Yeah, Cait, I do know,” he replied. “But...I think you'll like this one. Trust me?” He asked anxiously.

 

 

“String, you know I trust you,” Caitlin said, allowing a smile to tease her face. “I don't _like this..._ but I do trust you.” She smiled at him and went into the kitchen to help Dom with dinner.

 

 

During dinner, Caitlin introduced her mother Maggie and her older sister Erin to String and Dom. Maggie and Erin both tried to ask Hawke why he'd flown them out to California, and then had Dom bring them up to his cabin, but all he would say was, “Mrs. O'Shannessy, Erin—I'll tell you the same thing I told Cait—it's a surprise.”

 

 

“Okay, okay, Stringfellow Hawke,” Maggie said, “you can have your little surprise...on _one condition._ ”

 

 

“Condition?” Hawke asked nervously.

 

 

“Yes, _condition._ Could you _stop_ calling me 'Mrs. O'Shannessy,' for Pete's sake??  I haven't gone by 'Mrs. O'Shannessy since my husband died when Caitlin was twelve. Just call me 'Maggie,' all right??  And, that goes for you too, Mr. Santini! Any friend of Cait's is a friend of mine, after all!!” _And if what I'm thinkin' is right,_ Maggie said to herself, _you'll be a lot more than just Cait's 'friend,' very soon._

 

 

By the time dinner was over, Hawke realized he'd better keep things moving, or else Cait would very likely kick him down to the couch for the evening. _To say nothing of what Erin or Maggie might do,_ he said to himself anxiously, remembering how Caitlin had told him that Erin had taught her a great deal of what she knew about fighting.

 

 

String maneuvered Caitlin onto the couch, and once she had sat down, he reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a black velvet box. Opening it towards Caitlin as he dropped to one knee, he asked her, “Caitlin O'Shannessy, will you make me the happiest man on Earth...and marry me?” He heard Erin squeal behind him, and held his breath, waiting for Caitlin's answer.

 

 

Caitlin felt her eyes flood with tears as she heard Hawke propose, and saw the gorgeous diamond ring in the box he held. _Oh, my God!!_ She said to herself, feeling every ounce of love she felt for Hawke flood her heart, _this is what he's been thinkin' about all day!! By rights...I should make him wait to hear my answer...even though there's only one answer I can give him...but I just can't!!_

 

 

“Yes, String!!” Caitlin whispered, wiping tears out of her eyes. “Yes, _YES, of course_ I'll marry you!!!” She smiled at Hawke as he slipped the ring onto her finger, then pulled her to her feet with him for a passionate kiss.

 

 

“ _I knew it!!”_ Caitlin's mother shouted, ecstatically. “I don't know how, but I just knew this was what you had up your sleeve, String!  And,” she said, winking at Caitlin, “I'm very happy for both of you!!”

 

 

“Thanks, Mom,” Caitlin said as her mother drew her into a hug. Erin, however, was decidedly less excited over what had just happened, which worried Caitlin.

 

 

“String,” Erin said, “I'm real happy you saw sense about Cait...and that you two are getting married. _BUT—_ I'm only gonna tell you this one time: you hurt my sister, and I swear—I'll come back here and beat your brains in myself!  You understand me??”

 

 

“I understand you perfectly, Erin,” Hawke said, remembering the letter she had written Caitlin about how her marriage had fallen apart. “And I can promise you this—I would rather hurt _myself_ than hurt Cait...and if I _did,_ she'd probably kick the crap outta me herself, long before you got here!!” String smiled at Erin, and was relieved to see her return his smile.

 

 

“Well, then, I guess all I can say is—welcome to our family, String!!” She smiled and drew Hawke into a warm, friendly embrace.

 

 

Later, after Dom took Erin and Maggie back to the hangar, Caitlin stopped String just before he went up to the loft. “String...thank you for tonight. This—this was _perfect._ And I even forgive you for not tellin' me about inviting Mom and Erin out here...I guess you couldn't tell me that part, could ya?”

 

 

“No, Cait, I couldn't,” Hawke said, still anxious that Cait would banish him to the couch for the night. “I remembered you telling me how if you ever got engaged, you wanted it to happen in front of your mother...and as close as you and Erin are, I knew you'd want her to see it, too. I—I hope you're not too upset with me,” he added nervously.

 

 

“Why would I be _upset_ with you?” Caitlin demanded, but String saw the glint of humor in her hazel eyes. “I think it's the most romantic thing you've ever done, String. And, don't worry,” she said, grinning impishly at him, “you're not gonna get kicked downstairs tonight.”

 

 

“How the heck did you—oh, never mind,” Hawke said as they went upstairs. As Caitlin pulled Hawke into her arms, inviting him to touch her body, she saw the smile she'd been hoping to see for most of the day. _The smile I love more than anything in this world,_ she said to herself as she felt herself getting lost in a passionate kiss.


	4. Chap. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin disappears, and with her, Hawke's smile. Can he find both, before it's too late??

 

“Hey, String, where's Caitlin?” Dom asked his younger surrogate son. They'd left the office for a quick shoot, but Caitlin had stayed behind to try and get some work done in the office.

 

 

“Whataya mean, Dom?” Hawke asked, puzzled. “I thought she was in the office working on that mess you call a filing cabinet. You don't think she got lost in there, do ya??”

 

 

“Very funny, youngster,” Dom said, grinning at String. The two men walked over to the office and found it in even more of a disarray than usual. “What the heck happened here?” Dom demanded.

 

 

“You mean, _who_ the heck happened?” Hawke said as he brought a piece of paper over from the desk. Dom quickly read it over, and his face turned white.

 

 

_Mr. Hawke,_

 

 

_Sorry I missed you this morning—but your pretty redheaded friend should serve the purpose quite nicely. She's all right—for now. But unless you deliver a certain piece of hardware to me in exactly two hours, she's in for a world of trouble. You can find us over the mountain of the Moon._

 

 

_John Bradford Horn_

 

 

“Horn's got Cait!” Dom shouted. “You think they're in Dorado Canyon?” He recognized the Edgar Allan Poe reference from the incident with Harlan Jenkins.

 

 

“Only one way to find out, Dom,” Hawke said, his face grim as he grabbed a set of keys to one of the Jeeps.

 

 

“Hey, wait for me!!” Dom shouted as he ran to catch up with Hawke.

 

 

“What the heck am I doing here?” Caitlin asked her captor as he tightened the ropes around her ankles. She was lying on the floor of the same cabin that Alonzo Del Lomo had held her prisoner in, once again bound hand and foot. But the person standing in front of her was not Del Lomo, or even Harlan Jenkins. “And who the heck are _you?_ ” she demanded.

 

 

“My name, Miss O'Shannessy, is John Bradford Horn,” he replied, noticing her reaction. “Ah, I see the name causes you fear. Well, it should. Your boyfriend has caused me an awful lot of trouble...and he has something that I want very badly...something even more valuable, and more beautiful, than you, my dear.”

 

 

 _Airwolf,_ Caitlin said to herself, remembering what Horn had done to Hawke a few months previous. “If you think Hawke's gonna give you Airwolf, you've got another think coming!!” She tried to work some slack into the ropes around her wrists, but Horn had done his job too well, and they refused to budge.

 

 

“Oh, he will, my dear,” Horn said confidently. “If he ever wants to see _you alive again,_ Hawke will _gladly_ turn Airwolf over to me.”

 

 

“Like _hell_ he will!” Caitlin snapped.

 

 

“We shall see, Miss O'Shannessy,” Horn replied, after slapping Caitlin across the face. “We shall see.”

 

 

“Dom? You got anything??” Hawke asked, as they flew Airwolf towards Dorado Canyon.

 

 

“Nothin' yet, String,” Dom replied from the Electronic Data Command Center. They had gone directly to the Lair after finding Horn's note. Just then, Dom shouted, “Got 'em!!  They're inside the same place Del Lomo held Cait the last time.” Hawke felt himself gripping the cyclic and throttle a little tighter.

 

 

“Okay, Dom,” Hawke said as he landed Airwolf about a mile behind the farmhouse. “Here's what we're going to do.”

 

 

“Your friends are pushing their luck, Miss O'Shannessy,” Horn taunted her.

 

 

“They'll be here, Horn,” Caitlin said, still working to free her wrists. “But they'll never give you Airwolf.”

 

 

“If they want to take you out of here alive, they will,” Horn said as he slapped her across her other cheek, forming a bruise under her left eye that matched the one under her right.  Just then, they heard Airwolf's familiar howl.

 

 

“They're here,” Horn said as he sliced through the ropes around Caitlin's ankles, then jerked her roughly to her feet. “Let's go,” he said, pulling a gun from his pocket and prodding her in the back with it.

 

 

Dom stood in front of Airwolf, praying that String's scheme would work, when he saw Horn coming out of the shack with Caitlin. He saw that her hands were still tied behind her back, and that Horn was holding a gun to her chest.

 

 

“Where's Hawke?” Horn shouted.

 

 

“He had to meet with Michael,” Dom shouted back as he walked closer to Horn. “He told me to turn Airwolf over to you myself.”

 

 

“Now, why do I have a real problem believing that?” Horn asked as he moved behind Caitlin.

 

 

“You think I'd lie to you about something like this?” Dom demanded. “With Cait's life at stake??”

 

 

“You might, Mr. Santini,” Horn said. “Now, I'll ask you again, _where is Hawke??”_ Horn demanded.

 

 

Hawke, meanwhile, was sneaking closer to Horn from behind him. _Come on, Horn, move!!_ he thought to himself, knowing he couldn't shoot Horn while he was standing directly behind Caitlin. All of a sudden, he stepped on a twig, causing it to snap with a loud _crack!_

 

 

Horn spun around as Hawke shouted, “Caitlin! _Run!!_ ” She stomped on Horn's foot as hard as she possibly could, which forced him to let go of her arm. As soon as she ran, Hawke quickly unloaded three shots from his 9mm weapon into Horn's head, causing him to topple backwards.

 

 

“Cait!” Dom shouted as she ran over to him. She turned around, and Dom quickly untied her hands. “You okay, sweetheart?” he asked, turning her around and noticing the bruises under her eyes.

 

 

“I'm fine, Dom,” Caitlin said, gasping. “How's—?” Just then, she turned around and saw String walking towards them.

 

 

“String!” Caitlin shouted, running to him and throwing herself into his arms. “Horn?” she asked, suddenly worried.

 

 

String simply led her over to where his body lay. “Dead,” Hawke said emotionlessly. Dom knelt down and checked the body for a pulse, relaxing when he couldn't find one.

 

 

“Let's go home,” String said as he pulled Caitlin close to his body.

 

 

Once they had secured Airwolf back at the Lair, Cait, Dom and String returned to Santini Air, closed down the hangar, and headed back to the cabin.

 

 

“Cait,” String said as he glanced at her face, “Horn didn't—?”Hawke couldn't finish his sentence, but Caitlin knew what he was asking.

 

 

“No, String,” she said, smiling at him, “Horn didn't rape me. He just slapped me a couple times to get my attention.”

 

 

“Thank God,” String said, relieved.

 

 

Over dinner, Hawke asked the question that had been bothering him since he found the note. “How, Cait?”

 

 

“Horn came into the hangar while I had my back to the door,” Caitlin said. “He grabbed me and covered my face with a rag he'd soaked in chloroform, or somethin' like that...I just remember it smelled terrible. When I came to, I was lyin' on the floor of that shack, and Horn was kneeling in front of me, tightening the ropes around my feet, and tellin' me how you were gonna turn Airwolf over to him if you ever wanted to see me alive, again.”

 

 

“Well,” Hawke replied, giving Caitlin's hand a friendly squeeze, “Horn should know by now never to underestimate a Hawke.” He smiled and winked at Caitlin, and was relieved when she smiled and winked back at him.

 

 

“I knew you'd come for me, String,” Caitlin said, squeezing his hand. “And, I knew there was no way in hell you'd turn Airwolf over to a nutcase like Horn, even if it was to save me.”

 

 

“That's where you're wrong, Cait,” Hawke replied, startling her and Dom. “If I didn't have any other choice, I would have surrendered Airwolf—you mean more to me than Airwolf, Cait. You're the most important person in my life...you know that.”

 

 

Caitlin smiled and said, “I feel the same way about you, String.” She stood up from the table, pulling String up with her, and kissed him with everything she had.

 

 

“Um, I think I'll just be heading out,” Dom said, embarrassed.

 

 

“Sorry, Dom,” Cait said a moment later, after she and String had broken their kiss. “Didn't mean to embarrass ya.”

 

 

“Nah, you didn't embarrass me...much,” Dom said, smiling. _And besides,_ Dom said to himself, _you two are both adults...and you're in love. So why should I let what you do bother me??_ “Listen, you two—business has been kinda slow lately...so why don't you take a couple days off? Relax, unwind, and try to forget about everything, okay?”

 

 

“Okay, Dom,” String said, “and...thanks.”

 

 

“Any time, String,” Dom said with a smile. “Any time!  Well, g'night, you two!!”

 

 

“G'night, Dom!!” String responded.

 

 

“'Night, Dom,” Caitlin echoed him as they moved out to the door to watch Dom's helicopter fly away. Caitlin turned in Hawke's arms so her back was to his front, moving his hands so they encircled her waist as she sighed with relief.

 

 

 _I'm back home, with String...where I belong,_ Caitlin said to herself, suddenly feeling her body relax in String's comforting embrace. Finally, she turned in his arms and kissed String with everything she had, and was quickly rewarded when she felt String returning her passions with his own. She let out a small gasp of surprise when she felt Hawke scoop her up in his arms and head for the sleeping loft. _But, that's exactly what I wanted,_ Caitlin said to herself as String set her on her feet. _He knows me...so well._ She quickly gave String her best “come-hither” impish grin, and was rewarded when she felt him take her in his arms again, and give her his most romantic smile in return. _Now, I know I'm home,_ Caitlin said to herself happily, as she lost herself in the emotions generated by Hawke's kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this chapter was a little more intense than everything I've written previously in this storyline, but as Mogo Girl so accurately pointed out in her review of Chap. 2 over at Fanfiction.net, happiness “seldom lasts long, with this bunch.” And I figured Horn was the perfect person to inject a little chaos into the story.


	5. Chap. 5

“What's buggin' you today, String?” Dominic Santini asked Stringfellow Hawke as they climbed into one of Dom's patriotically-painted choppers to go and do a shoot. “You're moping around like you just lost your best friend...and I _know_ that ain't the case,” he smiled and winked at String, “not with Cait wearing that rock of hers.” Dom smiled as he remembered the night String had asked Caitlin to marry him a few months ago.

 

 

“I know, Dom,” String replied. “And it's nothin' like that...it's just that I feel like...like things are going _too smoothly,_ y'know...Cait and I are engaged and planning our wedding...things are just going...too... _right_ for me...and it worries me a little.”

 

 

“String, what have I told you about worryin' so much?” Dom demanded good-naturedly. “Y'know what that'll get you, don't you?” He turned and smiled at his younger surrogate son, and String smiled and joined Dom when he said, “ _A lifetime fulla bills!!”_ They both laughed as they got ready for the shoot.

 

 

Caitlin stood in the hangar after String and Dom had left, staring at her ring. _I can't believe it's finally going to happen,_ Caitlin said to herself. _String wants to marry me. He really wants to **marry me.**_ She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice a black van pulling up in front of the hangar. Suddenly, though, she knew something wasn't right as she felt someone grab her from behind and slap a cold, wet rag over her nose and mouth. _Not...again..._ Caitlin said to herself as she inhaled the noxious chloroform and felt herself passing out. Her captors quickly dragged her over to the van, tying her hands behind her back and her feet together as another woman observed their work.

 

 

“Make those ropes tight,” the other woman said. “This bitch has had training in hand-to-hand combat, and I don't want her using any of those moves on me.” While the two men worked, the woman climbed out of the van, walked over to the hangar, and stuck a note she'd written on the side of one of the helicopters. Then she hurried back to the van and climbed back inside, closing the door as the van started up and headed away from the hangar.

 

 

Several hours later, after the shoot was finished, Dom and String headed back to the hangar. “Dom,” String said as they approached, “Something's really wrong.”

 

 

“Whataya mean, String?” Dom asked. “Everything looks...oh, no.” He stopped as he realized what String was talking about. “Where's Cait?”

 

 

“That's what I'm worried about,” String said as Dom brought the chopper in for a landing. String jumped out before Dom had finished shutting down the engine. “Cait??  _Cait?? Caitlin!!_ ” String called out, but got no answer.

 

 

“Dom,” String said as he saw his surrogate father coming towards him, “she's gone. She's not here.”

 

 

“What?” Dom demanded.

 

 

“You heard me,” String said, scowling. “She's _gone._ ” Just then, Hawke found a piece of paper duct-taped to the side of one of Dom's choppers. He quickly walked over and tore the paper off the hull. _“Dammit!!”_ Hawke growled.

 

 

“What's up, String?” Dom asked him as Hawke handed him the note.

 

 

_Mr. Hawke,_

 

 

_Three  
months ago, you took someone I loved away from me—my father. I feel like it's only right that I return the favor...so I grabbed your little sweetheart. If you ever want to see the little bitch alive again, be at the site of our old compound in two hours— **alone.**_

 

 

_Angelica Horn_

 

 

“You've gotta be kidding me, String!!” Dom shouted. “Now Angelica's got Cait??  And she's looking for _you??_ ”

 

 

“Yeah,” String growled. “I just wonder what she's got in mind.” His jaw was set as he grabbed a set of keys, and he and Dom headed for the Lair to get Airwolf.

 

 

“You must be Angelica,” Caitlin said to the woman standing in front of the chair she was tied to. “I can't say it's a pleasure.” Caitlin looked around and recognized she was being held in a room in Horn's old compound.

 

 

“The feeling is mutual, you bitch,” Angelica sneered as one of her men finished tightening the ropes around Caitlin's wrists. “And before you ask, I had the old compound rebuilt...and this _is_ the same room Daddy kept Hawke in.”

 

 

“So, do you want Airwolf, like your father did?” Caitlin asked, trying to work some slack into the ropes around her wrists.

 

 

“Don't make me laugh!!” Angelica shouted dismissively. “My father's obsession with that machine cost him _everything!!_ No, my dear, what I want is Hawke. He was mine before...and, he'll be _mine again..._ once you're out of the way.”

 

 

A cold jolt of fear ran up Caitlin's spine. “You—you're gonna kill me, then?”

 

 

“Of _course_ I'm going to kill you,” Angelica retorted. “Sadly, killing you won't bring Daddy back...but, it will bring me a tremendous amount of satisfaction, to see Hawke suffer the same way I've suffered, because of him.”

 

 

“You're not gonna get away with this, you know that!” Caitlin shouted defiantly. _I sure wish I_ _felt as convinced as I sounded just then,_ she said to herself anxiously.

 

 

“And who's going to stop me?” Angelica taunted Caitlin. “As soon as Hawke arrives, I'm going to kill you...no matter what Hawke says or does.”

 

 

 _That's what you think, you bitch,_ Caitlin said to herself. _Hawke'll get me out of this...the same way he has before._ Just then, she heard a familiar howl. _Thank God,_ Caitlin said to herself. _He's here!_

 

 

“Dom, how close are we?” Hawke demanded.

 

 

“We're here, String,” Dom said as Hawke recognized the old compound. 

 

 

“Looks like they've done some rebuilding,” Hawke said as he brought Airwolf down.

 

 

“Dom, stay here,” Hawke ordered.

 

 

“But, wait a sec, String,” Dom said. Don't you”—? String suddenly interrupted him.

 

 

“ _Dom._ The note said she wanted me, _alone._ If you come with me, Cait's as good as dead, you know that.”

 

 

“I know, String...just...be careful,” Dom replied. “I want to see you _both_ back here.”

 

 

“You will, Dom,” Hawke said as he climbed out of Airwolf. “If it's in my power, you will.” Smiling at his surrogate father, Hawke closed the pilot's side door and ran into the compound.

 

 

As he entered the old compound, Hawke realized something. _I don't have the vaguest idea where to look. But it doesn't matter—I'll tear this place apart brick by brick if I have to, to find Caitlin._

 

 

As he searched, Hawke began feeling a growing sense of dread. _C'mon, Cait,_ he said to himself anxiously. _Gimme something...some way to find you!_

 

 

Just then, he heard a voice. “We're down here, Hawke.” _Angelica,_ he said to himself, realizing the voice had come from the very same room he'd been a prisoner in when Horn had captured him before. He walked over to the open door and stepped inside, stopping short when he saw Angelica, holding Caitlin around the throat with a gun pointed at her temple.

 

 

“Hello again, Mr. Hawke,” Angelica said. “First of all, put your gun down on the table.” Hawke hesitated, which made Angelica even angrier. “Put the gun down, _NOW!_ Or your little girlfriend dies!!”

 

 

Seeing he had no choice, Hawke nodded and walked over to the table, setting his gun down. “All right, Angelica,” Hawke said as he raised his hands in a gesture of surrender, “you're holding all the cards here. What do you want?”

 

 

“ _You,_ Hawke,” Angelica said. “I want you back—the way it was before...don't you remember?”

 

 

“How could I remember?” Hawke demanded. “Your father had me brainwashed the whole time I was here...I was drugged out of my mind—I don't remember anything.”

 

 

“That's too bad, Hawke, because _I remember,_ ” Angelica said, tightening her grip on Caitlin's neck. “Now, you have a choice to make—how your little girlfriend dies. I can either break her neck, or put a bullet in her pretty head, and let you watch her bleed to death. Your choice.”

 

 

 _Like hell!!_ Caitlin said to herself. She quickly stepped backwards, throwing her hips up and forward in an amateur wrestling move, causing Angelica to lose her grip on Caitlin's neck as she was thrown up and forward. She landed in a heap about three feet away from Caitlin, but quickly jumped to her feet as Hawke recovered his gun.

 

 

“Now, Angelica, the tables are turned,” Hawke said as he pocketed the gun Angelica had been holding. “Give it up, Angelica...it's _over._ ”

 

 

“I don't think so, Hawke!” Angelica retorted as she turned and ran from the room. Hawke fired a couple of shots at her retreating form, but she was too fast. Once he realized that Angelica had gotten away, he turned to Caitlin, quickly untying her hands.

 

 

“You okay, sweetheart?” Hawke asked.

 

 

“I—I'm fine, String,” Caitlin replied, smiling at him. “Let's just get the heck outta here, okay?”

 

 

“You got it, Cait,” Hawke replied as he led her back through the compound, out to Airwolf.

 

 

“We're okay, Dom,” Hawke said as he climbed back into the commander's chair. “Any idea where Angelica went?”  Just then, he felt a barrage of gunfire bounce off Airwolf's armor plating and looked out the cockpit window to see a group of Hughes 500 helicopters in front of him.

 

 

“Did you _really_ think I'd let you get away so easily, Hawke?” Angelica taunted him on the radio. “You're outnumbered—six to one. There's no way you can escape...so, I win.”

 

 

“Six to one?” Caitlin asked, smiling under her flight helmet. “That's not _fair._ For _Angelica,_ I mean.”

 

 

Hawke smiled back at her as he took Airwolf into the sky and ignited the turbos, sending Airwolf rocketing away from the compound. After a few minutes, he turned Airwolf back towards his attackers, sending two of them crashing to the ground with Hellfire missile shots. Just then, Dom called out, “String, we got a rocket comin'...four o'clock and closing _fast!_ ”

 

 

“Sunburst!” Hawke ordered, and Dom punched the button to release a powerful decoy even as Hawke re-ignited the turbos.

 

 

“String! It didn't take that Sunburst!!” Dom shouted, horrified.

 

 

Hawke didn't respond. He swung Airwolf around until he was in the flight path of the missile, then fired a Hellfire at it, destroying it.

 

 

“Nice shot, String!” Caitlin said from the countermeasure specialist's chair.

 

 

“It ain't over yet, kids,” Dom said. “We got choppers, nine o'clock high at about four miles!!”

 

 

“How many?”

 

 

“Four,” Dom said as Hawke turned to where the choppers were advancing on Airwolf. Three went down from quick Hellfire shots, but the fourth and final chopper was obviously piloted by an expert pilot.

 

 

“Where are you, Angelica?” Hawke growled.

 

 

“I'm in the last chopper,” she replied. “Congratulations on making it this far, Hawke...but this is as far as you go!!” Her pilot quickly loosed a missile towards Airwolf, but Dom deployed a Sunburst, and the powerful decoy successfully drew the missile away. Angelica's pilot fired another missile at Airwolf, but Hawke was able to dodge this one, causing the missile to plow into a nearby mountain.

 

 

“Nice shot,” Hawke said sarcastically. “You just killed that mountain.”

 

 

“Try this, Hawke!!” Angelica said as Hawke felt a barrage of 30mm cannon fire shaking Airwolf from behind.

 

 

“What the heck are you doin', String?” Dom demanded as he felt Airwolf slowing.

 

 

“Oldest trick in the book, Dom,” Hawke replied. “Hit the brakes, they'll fly right by.”

 

 

“I sure hope so,” Dom said anxiously. Just then, he felt Airwolf heel sharply upward.

 

 

“ _Good-bye,_ Angelica,” Hawke intoned emotionlessly as her helicopter flew gracefully in front of Airwolf. He dropped the targeting visor on his helmet, and loosed a pair of Hellfires at the chopper a moment later. It exploded in a satisfying ball of fire, and Hawke could hear Dom sigh with relief from the Electronic Data Command Center.

 

 

“Let's go home,” Hawke said, raising his visor and turning to smile at Cait in the co-pilot's seat.

 

 

That night, after Dom had left, Hawke and Caitlin were dancing in the middle of the living room. But, something didn't seem right to Hawke. “Cait? You okay?” he asked, the concern evident in his steel-blue eyes.

 

 

“Hawke,” Caitlin said anxiously, “Angelica told me...she told me that she—that you and she—God, I can't even say it. Did you—?” Hawke suddenly realized what had Caitlin so upset.

 

 

“Caitlin,” Hawke said, raising her face with his finger so she could look into his eyes, “ _nothing_ happened. At least, nothing sexual. Yes, we made out...yes, we kissed...but that was _all._ Whatever she told you was a lie.”

 

 

Caitlin considered what Hawke had told her, and her hesitation made Hawke nervous. Finally, she looked him straight in the eye and said, “I believe you, String. I don't know why I let what Angelica said worry me—I know you love me, the same way I love you.”

 

 

Then, Caitlin saw it—the dazzling smile she was so in love with—and she knew all was right in her world. String knew what she wanted without her having to say a word—he scooped her up in his arms and headed straight for the sleeping loft, determined to show her once again just how much he loved her, and how happy he was to have her in his life.


	6. Chap. 6

“You ready for this, String?” Dominic Santini asked, at the hangar.

 

“About as ready as I've been for anything in my life,” Stringfellow Hawke answered him. “It took me long enough, but I finally figured out how much I love Caitlin, and I know she loves me. And, that's all I need.”

 

“Okay,” Saint John Hawke piped up, “who the hell is this, and what the hell did he do with String??” Everyone laughed at Saint John's comment, but he suddenly turned serious again. “Seriously, little brother...I'm glad Cait came into your life. There's somethin'...I dunno...different about you these days.” Dom nodded at Saint John as Caitlin walked over to join the men.

 

“What are you guys talkin' so serious about here?” Caitlin demanded as she slipped her arm around String's waist, and he slipped his arm around hers.

 

“Nothin', Cait,” String replied, glancing down at her. “Sinj was just sayin' how different he thinks I am these days.”

 

“Yeah, you're different, all right,” Caitlin said with a grin. “I never thought I'd ever see you smile the way you have been the last few months.” And it makes me feel so good, knowin' that I'm the reason that smile's there, she said to herself.

 

“Cait,” Hawke said, glancing down at her, “I wouldn't be smiling this way, if you weren't in my life.” He leaned down and gently kissed Caitlin.

 

“I feel the same way about you, String,” Caitlin said after they separated a few moments later. “And I can't wait until we're finally married.”

 

“Well, then, it's a good thing the wedding's coming up in a couple of days,” String said with a laugh. “So we don't have to wait much longer.” Caitlin's face suddenly clouded with worry, and she dropped her arm from around String's waist and turned, headed for the office.

 

“I'll be right back, Dom,” Hawke said as he turned to follow her.

 

Once Hawke had gotten inside the office, he found Caitlin standing with her hands flat on the desk, and he heard her sobs as he moved closer to her. “Hey,” Hawke said as he took hold of Caitlin's arms and gently turned her towards him, “you okay? What brought this on?”

 

Caitlin looked up into String's steel-blue eyes and said, nervously, “I'm—I'm scared, String.”

 

“Scared?” Hawke repeated, incredulous. “What are you scared of?” He searched Caitlin's face for an explanation, suddenly worried.

 

“I'm—I'm scared that this wedding's not gonna happen, String,” Caitlin said, her cheeks turning a slight pink. “I mean, look at everything that's happened recently—First John Bradford Horn kidnaps me...then Angelica does...who's to say what's gonna happen before the wedding?”

 

H mm. Angelica, Hawke said to himself. “I—I understand, Cait. And anyway, I owe you an apology about Angelica.”

 

“An apology?” Caitlin blurted out. “For what? She's—” The way Caitlin suddenly cut herself off told String that she knew what he was talking about. 

 

“I know you said you had dibs on her,” String replied, “and I'm sorry that I was the one who pulled the trigger...I guess I should've let you do it.”

 

“That's okay, String,” Caitlin said as she smiled up at him. “I'm just glad she's gone. But it doesn't mean that I'm not still worried about somethin' happening to one of us before we can get married.”

 

“I'll do my best to make sure that doesn't happen, Cait,” String said as he pulled her close to him. “I always do.”

 

“I know that!” Caitlin said, and Hawke smiled as he recalled the first time he'd heard that retort from her, all those years ago. 

 

A few minutes later, String and Cait came out of the office arm-in-arm, to find Dom and Saint John standing waiting for them. “Everything okay, little brother?” Saint John asked.

 

“Everything's fine, Sinj,” String replied. “Cait's just a little worried about somethin' happening before the wedding...especially with everything that's happened recently.”

 

“Well, I can't say I blame her for that,” Saint John replied, “but we'll make sure nothing keeps you two from getting married, Cait. That's a promise.”

 

“Thanks, Sinj,” Caitlin replied, smiling at him. He reached over and gave Caitlin a friendly, one-armed embrace as they got back to work.

 

That night at the cabin, Dom said, “Cait, what are you gonna do about the night before the wedding? You know it's tradition that—” Dom suddenly stopped as Caitlin glared at him.

 

“Yes, Dom,” Caitlin said with an exasperated sigh. “I know all about that silly tradition that the bride and groom don't see each other before the weddin'...and, I've decided that even though I don't like it, I'm gonna keep it. Besides,” she said, glancing at String, “String and I've got the rest of our lives to be together...and, that way String can't see my dress until you walk me down the aisle...the dock, that is.” Dom smiled and nodded at her.

 

“I was just checking, Cait,” Dom said as he reached for another slice of garlic bread.

 

After Dom and Saint John left to go back to the hangar, String and Caitlin sat outside on the porch, looking up at the stars.

 

“Sometimes I forget how beautiful it is out here,” Caitlin sighed as she moved closer to String. “I can't imagine bein' anyplace else—especially anyplace without you.”

 

“I feel the same way, Cait,” String said, smiling down at her. He couldn't help but think about some of the bad choices he'd made with regard to relationships, after Gabrielle. Angelica especially, Hawke said to himself. But I must've done something right to end up with Cait. And whatever that was, I hope I never stop doing it.

 

“I was thinkin' the same thing, String,” Caitlin said, startling him.

 

“About what, Cait?” String asked.

 

“About...some of the dumb choices I've made, with men in my life,” she admitted. “Especially since I've been out here, before you figured out how you feel about me. Villers, Sawyer...you can't say those were incredibly bright choices on my part. And, I know you made some dumb choices about women...before ya smartened up about me,” she added, smiling up at him.

 

“How the heck did you...oh, never mind,” Hawke said with a smile. “But, we've both made some bad choices...but those are all in the past. And, we finally both made the right choice, didn't we??”

 

“We sure did, String,” Caitlin replied. “We sure did.” Then her lips were on his again, and there was no more ability to talk about anything.

 

The next day at the hangar, Hawke was surprised—and worried—when the FIRM's limousine pulled up and Michael stepped out. 

 

“Hawke, relax,” Archangel said, noticing Hawke's expression. “I'm not here with a mission or anything like that—I wanted to discuss some...details, for tomorrow.”

 

“What's on your mind, Michael?” Hawke asked. 

 

“Well, first of all, we're bringing in our top security team to cover security tomorrow,” Michael said. “Given the temptation that an event like this offers to several parties—both foreign, and domestic—I was able to convince Zeus that activating the Zebra Squad was the right idea. And, don't worry—they'll be out of sight, covering the perimeter around the cabin, to make sure nobody gets in. We'll also have helicopters cordoning off the airspace around the cabin—and nobody will be able to see or hear them—well, except maybe you,” Michael said, grinning.

 

“Thank you, Michael,” Hawke said, smiling at him. “Caitlin and I appreciate that.”

 

“That's not all, Hawke,” Michael continued. “Your marriage records are being classified Top Secret Umbra—the highest security classification in the country. That doesn't mean that someone with the resources and the desire to uncover the records couldn't do it, but it will help.” Michael concluded.

 

“Thank you again,” Hawke replied.

 

“And, I know you and Caitlin are both wondering what Marella and I will say to Caitlin's mother tomorrow. Well, for that day, if anyone asks, we're simply old friends of your father. My injuries, I'll explain as old war wounds that never healed, and as for money, I can thank my rich uncle.”

 

“I'm impressed, Michael,” Hawke said. “You've covered all the bases. You obviously gave this all a lot of thought.”

 

“Yes, Hawke, we did,” Michael said. “we don't want anything to ruin your wedding. I know how hard you and Cait have worked to get to this point...and we'll do whatever we can to help everything go smoothly tomorrow.”

 

“I—I'm touched, Michael,” Hawke replied, fighting back tears. “This means an awful lot to me...and to Caitlin. Thank you...for everything.”

 

“My pleasure, Hawke,” Michael replied, turning to leave. “Even though we're at odds a lot, I still consider you, Dom, and Cait my friends—and I hope the feeling is mutual. And I figure this is the least I can do for you and Caitlin. We'll see you in the morning.”

 

“The feeling is mutual, Michael, and I'll see you around,” Hawke said, shaking hands with him before he left.

 

That night at the cabin, Hawke and Caitlin went through the motions of the ceremony with Judge Ronald Clevenger, who would be marrying them. The rehearsal didn't take long, and soon, everyone was at Hawke's table enjoying Dom's spaghetti and garlic bread.

 

“By the way, Sinj,” String said, “this is Caitlin's older sister Erin. Erin, this is my big brother, Saint John.” Saint John stood up and offered his hand to Erin.

 

“It's...nice to meet you, Saint John,” Erin said.

 

“Same here, Erin,” Saint John replied. “And, this is my son, Le.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Le,” Erin said. 

 

Le smiled at Erin and said, “Same here.”

 

Finally, everyone was ready to leave, and Maggie was surprised when Caitlin said, “Hey, I'm comin', too.”

 

Erin and Maggie looked at each other, surprised. “Mom,” Caitlin said, “you know...the tradition?”

 

“Oh, right,” Maggie said. “Well, String, we'll see you tomorrow.”

 

“Good night,” Hawke replied, smiling at Caitlin as they walked out of the cabin.

 

“Well, gentlemen,” Hawke said as he heard the helicopters leaving, “any special plans for my last night of freedom?”

 

“Simple, String,” Saint John replied, “you're going upstairs, and going to bed. The last thing Cait wants tomorrow is for you to be so exhausted, or drunk, or both, that you can't enjoy what's going to happen tomorrow.”

 

“Okay, Sinj,” Hawke replied. Saint John was staying at the cabin with String, and Dom was headed home before the ceremony.

 

The next day dawned clear at the cabin, and Hawke was up, showered, and dressed in jeans and a T-shirt shortly before Saint John woke up. 

 

“Morning, String!!” Saint John said as he walked into the kitchen to find his younger brother working on breakfast. “you ready for this??”

 

“Of course I am, Sinj,” String said, smiling at his younger brother. “It took me long enough to figure it out, but I know that Cait is who I belong with. And, I love her, you know that, right??”

 

“Of course, I know that,” Saint John replied, giving his brother a playful shove. “I just can't understand why you're not nervous, that's all. I'd be a basket case if it was me getting married.”

 

“I'll remember you said that, Sinj,” String replied. Dom arrived with String's tux a few minutes later, and the three of them went upstairs to change. Once String was dressed, he began fumbling with his tie.

 

“Here, let me help you with that,” Saint John said as he shook his head at his younger brother. A few minutes later, with String's tie perfectly fastened, everyone was downstairs sitting around the table, just as Michael's chopper came and landed on the dock, discharging Michael, Marella, and Judge Clevenger. 

 

Not long after Michael's chopper arrived, the choppers carrying Caitlin and the rest of the wedding party arrived. “Gentlemen,” Michael said as he saw Caitlin getting out, shooing String, Dom, and Saint John towards the back door of the cabin. 

 

“Well, String,” Dom said once everyone was outside, “if you're gonna back out, now's the time to do it!!”

 

“Back out?” String asked, shocked. “Why would I want to do something like that??”

 

“I just thought I'd ask, String,” Dom said, smiling. String turned to Saint John. “You've got the rings, Sinj??”

 

“Right here, little brother,” Saint John replied, patting the front pocket of his jacket. “Aha...you are getting nervous!” He teased String.

 

“I just couldn't remember if I gave the rings to you last night or not,” String replied, shaking his head. Just then, Erin came around the side of the cabin.

 

“Hey, guys,” she said. “We're just about ready.”

 

“Okay,” String said, taking one final deep breath. “Let's go.” He quickly walked down to the dock to wait for Caitlin and Dom, while Erin and Saint John walked to the front door of the cabin.

 

When String saw Caitlin on Dom's arm a few moments later, he felt the breath literally go out of his body. My God, she's beautiful, Hawke said to himself. Caitlin O'Shannessy is the most beautiful woman I've ever known. As the violin quartet that Michael had hired began the familiar bridal march, String had to make a conscious effort to take his eyes off Caitlin—until he realized that she was looking at him just as intensely. Finally, Dom reached String and gave Caitlin's hand to him, smiling all the while.

 

“Dearly beloved,” Judge Clevenger began, “we are gathered here today to unite Stringfellow Hawke and Caitlin O'Shannessy in the bonds of marriage. From what I've heard of these two young people, they have traveled a long and...interesting road...to reach this time and place, together.” Hawke exchanged a glance with Caitlin, and wondered if she was thinking the same thing he was—Your Honor, you have no idea.

 

“I've been told that Caitlin and String each have something they want to say,” Judge Clevenger said.

 

“String,” Caitlin said, looking deep into his eyes, “there is so much I want to say...I don't know where to start. But I guess it all comes down to this—I am so happy, and so proud, to be standing here today, with you, and knowing that you and I are going to be together forever. You know how much I love you, Stringfellow Hawke—and I promise to stand by your side to love you and support you...no matter what.” She blinked tears of joy out of her eyes as she finished, and was rewarded when Hawke smiled at her.

 

“Cait,” Hawke began a moment later, “you know me so well...better than I know myself, I think. And if I could go back and change some of what happened in the past, you know I would, in a heartbeat. But you told me once that everything that happened before doesn't matter now. All that matters is that we love each other, and we're here, together. And I promise to always be here for you—to love you and honor you for the rest of my life...no matter what.”

 

Judge Clevenger hesitated a moment before he said, “The rings, please.” Saint John smiled and handed them over.

 

“Stringfellow, do you take Caitlin O'Shannessy to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward?”

 

Smiling, Hawke replied, “I do,” as he slipped the ring onto the third finger of Caitlin's left hand.

 

“Caitlin O'Shannessy, do you take Stringfellow Hawke to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward?”

 

“Yes. I do,” Caitlin stated proudly as she slipped the ring onto his finger.

 

“Then, by the power vested in me by the Great State of California, I pronounce that you two are husband, and wife. Stringfellow, you may kiss your bride!”

 

“Finally,” String whispered as he pulled Caitlin to him and kissed her with everything he had, and felt her returning his feelings with her own. They broke apart just as Judge Clevenger said, “Ladies and Gentlemen, I present for the first time...Mr. And Mrs. Stringfellow Hawke!!” The applause seemed to grow in volume as Caitlin and String kissed again, and when they separated, Caitlin saw the smile on her new husband's face...a smile she knew she had fallen in love with a long time ago. And now that smile...and String...are mine, forever, Caitlin said to herself ecstatically. 

 

That night, after a wonderful meal that Dom had graciously fixed, Caitlin and String stood on the dock waving as Michael's choppers took everyone back to the hangar. “Well, Mrs. Hawke,” String said as the helicopters flew into the distance, “I hope today was everything you wanted it to be.”

 

Caitlin turned to her husband with tears of joy in her eyes. “It was, String,” she whispered a moment later. “Everything I ever dreamed of...and more.” She finally moved into String's arms and kissed him with everything she had, and when they separated, Hawke knew exactly what she had on her mind. Without a word, he scooped Caitlin up in his arms and headed directly to the sleeping loft, where he knew they would be content to stay, at least until morning.


	7. Chap. 7

Caitlin Hawke fiddled with her wedding and engagement rings as she and String flew to the hangar. String had been in a sour mood for the past few days, and Caitlin understood why—a week earlier, their friend Dominic Santini had passed away from a heart attack. It had been unexpected, but he'd died quickly, and hadn't suffered, which made his loss a little easier for String to bear. But, Caitlin still knew that today would be the hardest day they'd face in the eight months since they'd been married.

 

“You okay, String?” Caitlin asked, worriedly.

 

“No,” Hawke replied honestly, turning for just a moment to glance into Caitlin's eyes. “You know how much I loved him, Cait. I just—I can't believe he's gone...y'know??”

 

“I know, String,” Caitlin replied, and she felt tears coming into her own eyes. “And, I loved him, too. But, I think he's happy, wherever he is—Sinj is home, and has a relationship with Le...not to mention you finally got your head out of your hind end and admitted how you felt about me, and we got married—and I don't think Dom would want us to be sad today...y'know??”

 

“Yeah, Cait,” String said with a sigh, “I know. But...it's just so hard not to be...especially today. By the way—thanks,” he said, winking at his wife.

 

“Any time, String,” Caitlin replied, knowing she had some other news to share with her husband. But it'll wait, she said to herself, even as she tried to imagine String's expression when she told him.

 

When they got to the hangar, Caitlin was surprised to see a blond woman standing outside waiting for them. They quickly landed, shut down the helicopter, and climbed out, and Hawke walked over to the strange woman, and embraced her. Caitlin felt herself fighting another wave of jealousy at seeing her husband embracing another woman, but she quickly extinguished it as Hawke and the woman walked over to her.

 

“Caitlin,” Hawke said, “this is Dom's niece, Jo Santini. Jo, this is my wife, Caitlin Hawke.” Caitlin felt herself growing embarrassed that she had felt jealous when she saw Hawke and Jo embrace. _Now that I know who she is, that embrace makes perfect sense._

 

“Nice to meet you, Jo,” Caitlin said, smiling at her.

 

“Same here, Caitlin,” Jo replied, then added, “so you managed to marry this guy, huh?”

 

“Yeah,” Caitlin replied, smiling up at her husband. “It wasn't easy, but I finally got him to come around to my way of thinking.”

 

“I'd heard some about that,” Jo said. “Uncle Dom wrote me a few times after you and String got together...he just kept going on and on about you, Caitlin...what a difference you've made in String's life. And,” she said, smiling at String, “I can already see the difference Cait's made in you, String. Well, you two being married and Saint John coming home, that is,” Jo added, smiling at String. “Which reminds me, where is your brother?”

 

“He should be...ah, here he is now,” String said as another car pulled up to the hangar, and Saint John and Le climbed out.

 

“Hey, Sinj,” String said as his younger brother came over, and they embraced. “Saint John, I want you to meet Dom's niece, Jo Santini. Jo, this is my big brother, Saint John, and his son, Le Van Hawke.” Saint John smiled at Jo as she politely embraced him.

 

“Jo,” Saint John said, “I'm—I'm so sorry about Dom.”

 

“Thanks,” Jo replied, dabbing a few tears out of her eyes. “And I should probably be sayin' that to you—after all, Uncle Dom raised you and String after...after your parents died, didn't he??”

 

“Yeah,” Saint John replied. “And I'll bet Dom and our parents are watching us, right now.” That brought forced smiles to everyone's faces, even as they noticed a black limousine pull up in front of the hangar.

 

“It's time,” String said as he took Cait's hand and walked over to the limo. Jo followed just behind String and Caitlin, and Saint John and Le brought up the rear. They quickly climbed into the limo and headed to the church for the service.

 

When they arrived at the church, the first thing Hawke noticed was the flag-draped coffin at the front, near the altar. It took everything he had not to break down crying when he saw it, but he knew he had to stay strong for as long as he could. Then, he saw Michael and Marella motioning to him. “Excuse us, Saint John,” String said. Saint John nodded, and Hawke and Caitlin walked over to meet Michael and Marella—immediately noticing they were both dressed in black.

 

“Michael, Marella...thank you so much for coming,” String said as he embraced Marella, then shook hands with Michael. Caitlin embraced both Michael and Marella also.

 

“Hawke, even though Dominic and I were at odds more often than not, I still considered him one of my few friends...as I do you, Caitlin, and Saint John. Which reminds me—I talked to Zeus, and we agreed that the FIRM would cover all the costs of the funeral.” Hawke's jaw dropped at Michael's statement, and Michael smiled at rendering Hawke temporarily speechless.

 

“Hawke,” Michael said after a moment, “Dom did work for us...just like you, Caitlin, and Saint John do...and Zeus understood that we owed all of you a lot—including my life, twice. So, we figured this was the least we could do for him—and, even though Zeus and I will probably be gone long before you, Cait, or Saint John—the FIRM will do the same for all of you...whenever the time comes.”

 

“Thank you both,” Hawke replied. “And, please tell Zeus that I said thank you to him, as well.”

 

“I will, Hawke,” Michael said. Caitlin took String's hand and they went to the front of the church to say goodbye to Dom for the final time.

 

When they'd finished, Caitlin, String, Saint John, Le and Jo sat in the front pew and listened to the priest give a touching tribute to Dominic Santini. He spoke of Dom's devotion to his family, and his friends, including Hawke's father and mother, and how Dom had raised both String and Saint John after their parents were killed. String forced a smile as he remembered all the trouble he and Saint John had both given Dom in the years they spent with him at the cabin, until they left for Vietnam. _Not to mention all the trouble I gave him after I got home,_ Hawke said to himself. _But somehow, I get the feeling Dom wouldn't have wanted it any other way._

 

String, Caitlin, Saint John and Le stood at the back of the church after the service had ended, and accepted condolences from many of Dom's friends who had attended the service. String was genuinely surprised at the number of Dom's war buddies that were still alive, and that he hadn't met before, as well as business associates that Dom had worked with during his years at Santini Air. Finally, everyone had paid their respects, and it was time for Dom to be buried. They rode in silence over to the cemetery, and Hawke was not surprised to see three soldiers standing at attention. Something else to thank Michael for, Hawke said to himself, knowing that they were there to render the traditional salute. The priest said a few last words, then the flag draping the coffin was folded and handed to Jo, who accepted it with a polite smile directed at the soldier who handed it to her. The three soldiers then rendered the rifle volley salute, and the crowd slowly dispersed, leaving Saint John, Jo, String, Le, and Caitlin at the grave site.

 

“Do you know what the headstone will say, String?” Jo asked.

 

“Yeah,” Hawke said, forcing another smile. _“Dominic Santini—soldier, husband, father, and best friend. Godspeed, and good tailwinds.”_ Jo and Saint John smiled along with Caitlin and String at his mention of the old pilot's prayer that Dom often referenced.

 

“That's perfect,” Jo said, fighting back tears.

 

“What are you going to do now, Jo?” Saint John asked.

 

“I—I'm going back to Italy, at least for a while,” she replied. “There's a lot I've got to settle with Uncle Dom's estate, and so I may be there for a long time. But,” she said, a smile coming across her face, “I'll be back in California...some day.”

 

“We'll look forward to it,” String said. “Good-bye, Jo.”

 

“'Bye, String,” Jo said, embracing him. “Cait...again, it was so nice to meet you. You take care of String, okay? He always was like a brother to me.”

 

“Don't you worry about that,” Caitlin said, smiling at Jo. “I'll be here to take care of String...and Saint John. They're my family too, y'know—just like you.”

 

“Thank you,” Jo said, wiping another tear out of her eye even as she smiled at Caitlin and embraced her again.

 

Later that afternoon, String and Caitlin invited Le and Saint John up to the cabin to reminisce about their friend. They had invited Jo as well, but she politely declined, saying that she wanted to catch the earliest flight back to Italy to get started sorting through Dom's estate. She told String that Dom had stated in his will that String and Saint John should run Santini Air after he passed, and String appreciated the gesture. But there were other portions of Dom's estate that were less clearly defined, and that was the reason Jo wanted to return to Italy as soon as possible, to help the lawyers sort everything out.

 

“We're all gonna miss him,” Saint John said as they sat around Hawke's table enjoying a spaghetti dinner that Caitlin had made. “But...he's really not dead...as long as we remember him.”

 

“That's true, Sinj,” String said with a smile directed at his older brother. “That's very true. When did you get so philosophical, anyway??” Hawke grinned at Saint John, and was relieved when Saint John grinned back at him.

 

“Oh, probably from hangin' around you too long when we were kids,” Saint John teased his younger brother, drawing smiles from both String and Caitlin.

 

Finally, several hours later, Saint John and Le stood with String and Caitlin as they prepared to leave the cabin and return home. Saint John exchanged long embraces with both String and Cait, finally saying, “We'll see you around, little brother. Cait—take care of this guy for me, willya??”

 

“Like I told Jo this mornin', you've got nothin' to worry about, Sinj,” Cait replied.

 

“That's good to know,” Saint John replied. “Well, good-night, you two!!”

 

“'Night, Sinj,” Caitlin replied, moving closer to her husband.

 

“'Night, Sinj,” String answered him, as Saint John and Le moved out to where their helicopter was parked, a short distance away from the cabin. String and Caitlin stood in the doorway arm-in-arm, and waved as the helicopter lifted off and headed back towards Van Nuys.

 

“Cait, are you all right?” Hawke asked, concerned. “You—you haven't seemed yourself at all today...and it worries me.” He led Caitlin outside to the porch, and they stood, looking up at the stars for a few moments.

 

 _Well...I guess it's now or never,_ Cait said to herself. _But...this oughta bring a smile out of him._ “Well, String...part of my mood today's been because of Dom—I gotta tell you this—until you introduced her to me, I was...jealous when I saw you hugging Jo.” She lowered her head in embarrassment, until Hawke tipped her chin back up with one finger so she was looking into his eyes again. “I understand—you'd never met Jo before, and there I was, hugging her without telling you who she was. It's okay,” he added, smiling at Cait.

 

“Well, since that's over with...there is somethin' I've been meaning to tell you.” She took one of his hands and slid it down to her belly, resting her hand on top of his. “Congratulations... _Daddy._ ”

 

 _Daddy? DADDY?_ String asked himself, suddenly figuring out what Caitlin meant. “You mean...you're pregnant?” he asked, glancing down to Caitlin's belly, where her hand rested on top of his. A huge smile broke out on Hawke's face as he fully comprehended what Caitlin had just told him.

 

“Six weeks, String,” Caitlin confirmed, beaming. “The doctor told me just after Dom passed away—which is why I didn't tell you before now. I—I knew you were all consumed with everything about Dom, and I didn't want to share this with you until now. I—I'm sorry, String,” Caitlin said shyly, but was relieved when String smiled warmly at her.

 

“It's okay, baby,” String said, smiling at her again. “I understand. I probably wouldn't have been very receptive if you'd told me before now.” Suddenly, Hawke felt a change in the air around the cabin, as if something were enveloping them in a blanket of peace.

 

Caitlin looked at String, then they both glanced up towards the heavens. “Thanks, Dom,” they whispered as they held each other. They shared a quick but passionate kiss before they went back inside and upstairs for the evening, both still smiling—both at the memory of their dear, departed friend, and the life that they had built with each other. _And,_ Caitlin said to herself as she fell asleep, wrapped in her husband's arms, _the new life that we created...together._ She sighed contentedly as she fell asleep, still smiling, and knowing that String was smiling, too.


End file.
